


藏着并不等于遗忘

by Thalia084



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hacking, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Paparazzi, Post-Canon, Translation, implied prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 灵感来源：马克雇了一个长得非常像爱德华多的男妓。狗仔队拍到了他们。照片最终是在网上，还是马克的人设法及时压下了这个故事，这完全取决于你，但爱德华多必须设法找出答案。最初发布于2011年LJ。（除译注外，均为原文翻译。）
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 11





	藏着并不等于遗忘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all that is left is all that I hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898643) by [therealw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealw/pseuds/therealw). 



> 涉及招妓暗示，但没有对其进行描述。

“嗨，克里斯。我是麦琪。”

“嗨，美女！你怎么样？孩子们还好吗？”

“很遗憾这不是个联络感情的电话，甜心。”

克里斯的脸上血色尽褪。他知道这种口气，他自己就老用这种口气。

“怎么了？”

“我今天买到一些……微妙的素材。”翻译：包含性，或是硬核毒品，或是以上两者。“是直接从拍摄者手里买的。”翻译：及时截获。“是一笔干净的交易，我使出浑身解数签到了合同。”翻译：非常、非常贵。

“有多严重？”

她静了一会。天哪。“对他而言？差不多是致命的。”

对 _他_ 而言。操。所以这根本不是那些常规硅谷荡妇级别的问题。“操。”

“没错。听着，你大概应该直接坐下一班飞机飞洛杉矶。”

“我不打算坐商用飞机。”

“那样更好。”

“多少钱？”

“三百，再加上我们日常的代理佣金。我真不想管你要钱，但这是确保这笔交易机密进行的唯一办法。”

“你那份呢?”

“能让你家那位欠我个天大的人情就够好了。但别老这么干，好吗？”

“谢了，麦琪，我——”

“行啦，感谢上帝或者因果报应或者他妈的牙仙女，不管谁吧，总之谢谢先来找我的那个。你就尽快滚过来吧，休斯。”

“马克。”

“嗯？”

“别敲了。”

“我们已经谈过这个了。我是能一边敲代码一边听人说话的。”

“马克。”

“嗯？”

克里斯绕过桌子，轻轻合上了马克的笔电。“这次不行。我们得谈谈。”他说着，朝马克隔音的办公室走去。克里斯有时候想不通马克为什么要有个办公室，因为他几乎不从大厅的办公桌那挪窝。尽管他承认其中有部分责任在他——马克大概觉得办公室就是他被克里斯批评教育的专用场所。

“谈吧。”马克一进门就说道。

“在你开口抱怨自己被打断之前，我希望你能认真思考一下，最近做过什么价值小五十万美元并且能一举毁掉你还有你的公司的事。”

“什么？”

“你还记得乔什吗？我前任。”

马克茫然地望着他。他当然不记得。

“他姐姐是开通讯社的。有名的那种。她本人也是我的一位好朋友。她把你的一组图买下来了，没让其他媒体拿到手。”

马克愣在原地。

“我再问一次，有没有 _任何_ 你需要告诉我的事？”

马克做了个表情，然后他疼痛般地闭上双眼。“多少钱？”

“三十五万。她要现金，最好你手头就有，要不就在两小时内集齐。还有，给我一套睡衣。”

马克草草点了下头。

“马克。”克里斯有些犹豫，“我是你的公关，但我更是你的朋友，你知道的。你被拍到了什么……你想要先告诉我吗？”

他看上去为此思考了一分钟。“你把这该死的照片拿回来就行了，克里斯。”

克里斯把牛皮纸文件夹推得远远的，好像这么做就能让里面的东西消失。

“你不知情。”麦琪的声音里同情和惊讶一样多。这组合在她这行里可不多见。

“马克是个糟透了的客户，他就是不知道该及时跟他的公关交代哪些问题，他可真行。”

“那他起码知道要为这档子事随时备着保密协议吧？”

“我是给过他一次。倒不是说我有信心门罗帕克这帮专业钓凯子的真的乐意签字。”在他自己听来，他的笑声也有那么点歇斯底里了。

“我老是给好莱坞那些精虫上脑……不，是根本没脑子的家伙擦屁股，但是马克……怎么能有人既是天才同时又蠢事做尽？”

“不知道。不过等他想明白了我也就失业了，所以……”

麦琪笑着捏了捏他的肩膀。“行了，让我们来收拾这个烂摊子。”

克里斯没精打采地瘫在汽车后座上，他手里的照片并不比他第一眼看到时多出什么来。并不是说这照片有多么伤风败俗，真的算不上。马克和另一个男人在路灯下严肃地谈话，然后接吻，再然后一起钻进马克的车里离开了。

是另外的因素造就了这场公关精英避之不及的噩梦。

最开始，克里斯的反应是，“哇，华多穿这条牛仔裤辣爆了”。紧接着，“等等，那怎么可能是爱德华多·萨维林”，然后就是“救命吧上帝，让那条街变成卡斯特罗区（the Castro，旧金山的同性恋社区。译注）的一部分得了”。

而真正讽刺的是，在这场惊天公关丑闻里，要是马克被抓到对脱衣舞女郎的屁股动手动脚，或者摆出资本家架子强迫人家坐他的大腿，都会让这变成一场容易得多的危机，这些全都比他彬彬有礼地操一个男妓要友好得多，要是这个男妓偏偏长得像那位起诉你要十亿美元的前好友的话。

克里斯爱他的工作，他真的爱。大多数日子里他主要是在维持公司的形象，因为马克的理念有时候对用户而言太先锋了，要不然就是替马克掩饰他社交能力上的缺失。简言之，他就是在做那些哈佛时代由爱德华多负责的工作。这也解释了眼下的情景为什么完蛋得如此荒谬绝伦。马克是他的 _朋友_ 。在过去的五年里，的确，他目睹了失去爱德华多让马克变成了什么样，那如何改变了他，他不予置评。他也知道在那以后马克再也没交往过任何人。达斯汀是那个私下里爱用离婚比喻这场官司的人，但克里斯暗暗地赞同这一说法。他和达斯汀在学校时是想不到这一步的，遑论在一切发生之后。

这些思绪将在随后的几个周、几个月里使他夜不成眠，他知道的。不是因为公关危机，而是意识到马克已经孤独或是绝望到这个地步，他疯得需要去…… _那样_ 。

这都是他不曾注意的。

克里斯回到帕罗奥图的时候，天已经快要黑透了。马克的助理发邮件提醒他回来要尽快跟马克报备。就好像他还打算去什么其他地方似的。马克在办公室里等着他，他在编程，但并没有他所假装的那样专注，因为克里斯刚一进门他就把耳机拿下来了。

“解决了吗？”

“明天还有一点收尾工作要完成，不过是的，没事了。”

“好。”

“马克。我不想问，但是作为你的公关我需要知道……是否还有可能出现更多类似的照片？”

“这是你礼貌地刺探我有没有养成定期招妓这一习惯的方式吗，克里斯？”

“不，我的礼貌之处在于没有提及你的男妓长得像谁。”

马克用力抿得嘴唇发白。“不关你的事。”

“哦，是吗？那我就等着下次这种烂事发生的时候他们把照片卖到他妈的全美周刊上去。”

“不会有下次了。”顿了一顿。“这……这是一次性的。就一回。”

“所以。你现在弯了？”

“什么？”

“哦，没关系，我并不准备进行一场慷慨激昂的同性恋权益演说，要是这是你所担心的。我根本不在乎你是准备明天就出柜还是一辈子都躲在柜子最深处。但你得告诉我，我在打一场什么仗，马克，因为下回我再接到像麦琪的那种电话，可就不一定是她打给我的了。要是你不介意的话，我真的不想在狗仔面前颜面尽失，就因为你他妈的什么都不告诉我。”

“我说了没有下次了。”

“你确定？”

“一次性的。我保证。”

这是接到麦琪电话之后的头一回，克里斯觉得自己呼吸轻松了一些。“好。”然后是，“你还记得我给你的那份保密协议吗？”

“记得。”

“那他——”

“ _签了_ 。就在我保险柜里。你要是想看，我明天给你。”

“好。”克里斯又说了一次。说实话，这已然比他期待的要好了。

马克点点头，重新戴上耳机。

“等等，还没完呢。我是说，作为你公关的这部分结束了，但是我还得作为朋友跟你谈谈。”

马克显而易见地逃避了。

“这一种病态的摆脱他的方式，马克。”

马克没有回答，只是把下巴抬得更高。

“已经五年了。”

“所以？”

“所以你或许该问问自己是不是也该——”

“不。”

“你都不知道我要说什么！”

“我猜得到。至少是大概的意思。答案仍然是不。”他转身背对着克里斯，又开始敲代码。“别管了，克里斯。拜托。”克里斯照做了。因为就马克·扎克伯格的标准而言，这已经相当于跪地求饶。

“我知道寿司是一种哲学，但是我相当确定加州卷里并没有宇宙的终极答案，克里斯。”

克里斯吓了一跳，抬头看他。餐馆里空无一人，但是他和达斯汀已经习惯在乱七八糟的时段进食了。

“抱歉，我只是有点累。”他说，倦倦地揉了揉眼。

“你有过五天时间。坦白从宽。”

“什么？”

“整整五天，我等着不管是你还是马克来跟我交代发生了什么糟心事，并且相信我，与此同时我脑内已经上演了人类能够想到的所有荒蛮故事。”

“嗯，相信你。”

“所以呢？发生了什么？”

“达斯汀……”

“很显然是一起公关灾难。可能是肖恩，但你不会这么担心他。是系统公司的劳伦吗？她是不是偷偷开了个冰毒实验室？她看起来确实有点……每次别人提到她的山间小屋，她就会 _紧张不安_ 。”

“那是因为她害怕你周末会不请自来。”

“哦，行吧。还能是谁？哦，我知道了！财务部那个大高个，叫什么来着……杰克，对吧？他是不是在路易斯安那搞重婚？”

“他是乔治亚人，而且，不是。”

“克里斯……是不是……是不是你？我是说，我想象不出你做了什么，但是……”

“是马克。”

“是马克不让你告诉我？”

“不。 _犯事的_ 是马克。”

“行吧，很好笑。要是你不想告诉我，那算了，反正——”

“达斯汀。”

“你认真的？”

克里斯点头。

“但是……我不明白。他做了什么？又惹恼CIA了？”

克里斯都不知道从何说起。所以他闭上眼睛，尽可能完整地跟达斯汀复述了一遍，毕竟没必要在达斯汀面前粉饰。

“这太……”

“我知道。”

“但是怎么能……”

“不知道。”

“天哪！我们怎么能没发现……”

克里斯扬起眉毛，达斯汀轻蔑地挥了挥手。“不，我说的不是……你知道。我是说……他有 _多_ 寂寞？”

“没错，这就是那个要逼疯我的问题。”

“而且你说那家伙看起来像……”

“已经足够说明问题了。”

“但我以为他恨华多，他都不提起他。 _从来不_ 。”

“我不觉得马克有能力恨任何人，更不用说华多了。”

“所以，你觉得马克仍在……你知道。”

“还有其他任何解释吗？”

“哇哦。”

“我知道。”

“现在呢？我们要怎么处理这事？”

“已经处理好了。”

“不，不是那个。我的意思是……处理马克本人。”

“呃……什么都不做？”

达斯汀看着克里斯。就好像他在闲暇时间爱好虐待小猫咪。

“那你想我们 _怎么做_ ？”

“我不知道！总得做点什么吧！任何事！”

“要是想跟马克谈这事，他会杀了我们俩的。相信我，我试过了。”

“那要是我们跟——”

“要是你指的是华多，那就意味着你不仅蠢，还一心求死。”

“所以现在的计划就是什么也不做看着他彻底玩完。”

“差不多。”

“我觉得我有既视感了，但是这事已经发生过太多次了，我不觉得这次会有用。”

克里斯举起他的清酒杯，苦笑着说出祝酒词。“事到如今你该承认我们就是希腊唱诗班了，兄弟。我们看着一切发生，根本没人要听我们。”

克里斯恨透了这些慈善晚会。这么说可能会让他看起来挺恶劣的，但另一方面，要是他在晚会上纵情享乐，那就说明他是一个很烂的公关。不过，要是一个重要电话能让他溜出会场几分钟，不用装熟，不用灌酒，不用扮演一个快活的宾客，那么除了感谢克里斯别无他言。

碰上马克的时候他正拖着沉重的步伐往里走，马克一个人坐在酒店大堂里，专心地盯着手机。

“马克？”

马克惊讶地抬起头。他的行动可疑地迟缓。棒极了。让一个美好的夜晚锦上添花的办法就是去和喝醉的马克·扎克伯格打交道。

“你还好吗？”

马克歪了歪头。“我为什么要不好？”

不错，他刻薄的水准证明了他起码还没喝到 _烂醉_ 。“你一个人坐在这？”

“哦，我在这等车。”他回答，把手机举到克里斯眼前，就好像手机放在他脸上就能自动生成完美答案。

克里斯还没来得及说话，马克的手机就响了。

“好的。我在门外等。”马克说着，摇摇晃晃地站起来。克里斯马上跟过来，扶着他的手肘。

“你因为我没待久一点而生气了，是不是？”

“没有，马克，你做得很好”

马克重重地点头。“莫吉托可真不错。”

“你说得对。”

这时候他们已经走到马路边上了，穿着制服的司机殷勤地替马克开了门。

“嗨，吉姆。”马克嘟囔着。

“来吧，扎克伯格先生，送你回家。”吉姆把马克弄进了后座，轻车熟路得令人惊讶，而更令人惊讶的是马克甚至没有一句抗议。“好啦。”他说着关上了门。

克里斯灵光一闪。“抱歉，请问你……你以前就接过马克，对吧？”

“是的，我之前给他当过司机。”

“我不是问这个。”

司机坚毅地看着他。“我知道，先生，但我不能回答那些。很抱歉。”

“我是他的公关。克里斯·休斯。”

“您跟他一起念哈佛，对吧？”

克里斯很惊讶。“是的。我们是很多年的朋友。”

“他说起过您。”

车窗呼地一声降下来，一秒钟之后马克的头探了出来。

“ _吉——姆_ ！车子没动。车为什么不动？”他不知怎么地把大半个身子都探了出来，似乎正准备就这么爬出来。

“回车里去，马克。别把自己伤着了。”克里斯大喊。

马克抱怨着缩回去，车窗又关上了。

“我得走了。”吉姆说着回到那辆豪华轿车旁边。开门前，他回过头，越过闪亮的车顶看着克里斯。“休斯先生？”

“怎么了？”

“您真的应该帮他找个好姑娘。不管是谁把他变成这样的，都不值得他把一辈子耗在上头。”

克里斯无语了。“啥？”

“我离过两次婚了，我能看懂这些迹象意味着什么。”

迹象。

重要的就是迹象。现在克里斯知道要找什么了，那些迹象简直层出不穷。他现在开始担心他快变成那种诡异的山型土豆泥了。全都怪达斯汀。

克里斯走进公司的厨房，差点撞到马克，他就那么站在屋子中间，目光空洞不知道看着什么东西。这种出神没什么不正常的，所以他只是绕过马克直接走向咖啡机。

当他拿着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡转回身时，不知怎么地，他注意到马克并不是在发呆，他是在看着手里的特百惠。

“马克？”

“这是不是索菲亚带来的？”马克咬着牙问。

索菲亚是公司的平面设计师，大概是三年前入职的。克里斯挺喜欢她。她善良又刻苦，洞悉人类已知的所有蓝色，甚至能抽出空来把网页翻译成她的母语…… _哦_ ，他瞥见了特百惠里面装的是什么，马克显然被那东西深深伤害到了。他叹口气。

他该怎么做？颁发新的公司章程禁止来自葡语国家的员工带他们的传统食物来办公室，理由是这可能会让CEO伤心？

克里斯小心翼翼地把盒子从马克的钳制中拿开，只是以防万一。他很确定他从前见过那种小圆饼（说真的，除了马克，谁能对木薯过敏啊），他不想冒险让马克陷入情伤诱发的过敏性休克。

“达斯汀，要是你再给我发悲伤基努李维斯的表情包，我保证会在你睡觉时杀了你。”

“我是想让你看清这里面的相似性！”

“我们 _没在_ 执行绝密计划，达斯汀。想想办法，把这个事实放进你的脑子里。”

“你知道马克讨厌室温红牛吧？”

克里斯叹气。“所以？”他知道接下来会是什么。自从克里斯告诉他之后，达斯汀也开始了迹象守望。达斯汀非要这么叫。和克里斯差不多，除了他觉得有必要详细阐述他的发现的那部分。

“就是，今天早上冰箱里只剩一罐了，然后……他没和我争。他甚至都没抱怨。他从架子上拿了一罐就回去了。而基努李维斯比马克 _差远了_ ，克里斯！”

“你现在在脑补悲伤马克扎克伯格表情包，是不是？”

“没？”

“ _达斯汀_ 。”

“好吧，你得 _体谅我_ 是一个视觉通感天才。”

“听着，天才。我问你一个问题，你要像一个负责的成年人那样回答我，而不是像你本人那样。我知道有些人挺尊敬你，他们相信你并非完全精神错乱，所以你肯定起码知道要怎么装样子。”

“哇哦，克里斯，你真是很会让一个女孩觉得自己很特别。我现在有点知道你为什么是同性恋了。”

“去你的。就回答我天杀的问题就行了，莫斯科维茨。”

“尽管问。”

“要是你知道，我是说那种有证据的确定的知道，好吗？不是瞎猜，或者推断，或者戴上CP滤镜想问题，明白吗？要是你 _知道_ 爱德华多在过去五年里都没有过稳定的恋爱经历，就像我们认识的某人一样惨兮兮的，你会怎么做？”

“要是你不介意的话，我想问问，我怎么会知道这种事？”

“这是一个假设性场景，达斯汀。”

“当然是。”顿一顿。“我会怎么做？你是说，一般来讲，就是‘让他们承认他们还身陷书呆恋情并逼他们给头生子起名叫达斯汀’，或者准确来说，‘绑架爱德华多把他锁进马克办公室直到你听见做爱的声音或者血从门内流出’？”

“所以你 _会想_ 试着让他们和好。”

“要是我有确凿证据……”

“那么？”

“那么是的。你怎么会想问这个？难道 _你_ 不会吗？”

克里斯大声地呼了口气。

“所以——”达斯汀说，“这是不是代表我们终于可以开始大开杀戒大干一场了？”

“我不确定什么程度的保媒拉纤才能被称为大开杀戒，但是，是的。”

达斯汀大叫一声。“天。我太兴奋了。”

“看得出来。而且说实话，我对你的兴奋程度表示担忧。”

“你明明就跟我一样兴奋，休斯，你只是碍于要做个冰雪皇后而不敢承认。”

“你这话说得太不得体了，我都不知道该从哪开始教育你。”

“好，好……现在怎么办？”

“你为什么不来一趟，在电话上谈这个太奇怪了。”

那头没声音了。鉴于十秒之后达斯汀就出现在了克里斯的办公室门口，估计他在克里斯说完话之前就挂了。

“告诉我，你如今的黑客技术怎么样？”

达斯汀一脸被冒犯的神情。“ _拜托_ 。我需要一个表情包才能表达这个问题对我有多屈辱。”

“好吧，好吧，”克里斯说，举起双手佯装道歉。“做你们书呆爱吹嘘的任何丰功伟业吧。我来处理那些跟活人有关的问题，信不信由你，它们可不能用电脑解决。”

达斯汀夸张地叹了口气。“你的意思是从一个人的脸书主页或者信用卡账单上什么有用信息都找不到吗？你怎么敢大放厥词？”他晃晃悠悠倒退着走出克里斯办公室，右手一直抓着胸口。

克里斯一只手把他推出去，另一只手开始打电话。他盯着背光屏幕看了很长时间。通常来说，他不太考虑身为一个司编家（spin doctor，负责与记者倾谈和打交道的政治顾问，就如何展示政策和行动向政党提供建议。译注）他处事的界限在哪里。大概和马克这么多年的相处或多或少教会他一点公私分明。又或者达斯汀是对的，他的确在漫长旅途中遗落了一部分灵魂。第一个选择听起来更有尊严，所以克里斯决定就它了。

他花了不到两分钟来解释他想要什么，并粗略地估计了他们得花多少钱和时间。最讽刺的是，这些人做起来路不明的工作来要比平日里的正职更加投入也更加高效。

“没了吗？”

“哦，还有一件事。你们直接向我汇报，这不是一件公司事务。”他在睁眼说瞎话，马克的事就是脸书的事。

过了不到一星期，达斯汀和克里斯在克里斯家碰头（因为克里斯公私分明的能力不足以使他把这档子事带到办公室去），交换情报。情报指的是在不绑架他、灌他吐真剂的情况下人类能够获取的任何关于爱德华多·萨维林的信息，可能合法，也可能非法。

“所以他就和马克一样悲惨。”达斯汀总结。

“这可说不准。”

“三个前女友，一个前男友，没一个撑过两个月，还有一打一夜情。最近十个月则完全空窗。而且，”他翻了一页，“据他上个月辞职去莱佛士工作的前任清洁工所说，他以前在家只喝红酒，但近来垃圾桶里一个星期能有三个伏特加空瓶。你觉得这是一个幸福人士的侧写吗？”

“说不定他有客人？”

“谁啊？艾米·怀恩豪斯？”

“就只是……我不明白。你当初也看到了，马克并不曾真正拼尽全力让爱德华多快乐，在他们……那什么的时候。然后后来就……”

“听着。我当然不认为马克是一个理想的伴侣。但是这并不能改变华多显然忘不了他的事实。而且很明显，马克也没有。除非你要用红牛中毒综合征会使人抑郁来解释这一切。”

“还有一件事。”克里斯说，投身进把他餐桌淹没的文件之海。“上个月他付了公园大道一套公寓的首付。”

“纽约？”

“不是，大概新加坡有第二个公园大道吧，达斯汀。”

达斯汀翻了个白眼，压根没受讽刺的影响。“所以他想要回来。”

“人人都知道他出国是想在和解之后消失。”克里斯说，轻轻抿了一口红酒。“但为什么是纽约？”

“你什么意思？”达斯汀问。

“你不觉得迈阿密才更合理吗？”

“过去两年里没有他和他父亲的通话记录。”

“真的吗？”

达斯汀疲惫地点头。克里斯站起来，到厨房拿了更多红酒。当他回来时，达斯汀期待地看着他。

“所以，”达斯汀开口，“既然你的假设问题已经解决了，我的呢？”

“马克会杀了我们的。”克里斯长叹一声，跌进椅子里。

“呸呸呸，别演了。再差能差到哪去？”

“呃…… _他真的把我们杀了_ ？”

“马克，如果你想知道的话，这就是干预治疗的样子。”

克里斯靠在马克办公室紧闭的门上，达斯汀走到沙发边坐下。

“这我懂。我只是不知道你 _有什么_ 好干预的。”

“你看，马克。”克里斯说，朝着马克的桌子走了两步。“我们了解你，我们知道脸书是你的生活，你除了编程就不爱别的。但是最近……你活得浑浑噩噩。我都不记得上一次你不用我强迫就到除了家或办公室之外的任何地方是什么时候了。”

“不能再这么下去了。”达斯汀接着说，马克瞪着他，眼神清楚地表达出“ _警告你，达斯汀_ ”的意思。

“你快乐吗，马克？”

“什么？”

“回答问题。”

马克嘲弄地笑了。“我当然快乐。不止是线上互动，我差不多单枪匹马改写了整个人类的交流方式。我一个人白手起家，建立起估值500亿美元的公司，而我还不到30岁。我当然快乐。”

“你没有真正回答我们的问题。”克里斯说。

“就是。”达斯汀附和。“并且，你说得不对。哦，顺便一提，我对你完全忽视我对这家公司六年来的辛劳付出表示去你妈的。但我要说的是，马克，你不是白手起家建立脸书的。你用一万九千美元建了它。那是华多因为你说要就给你的钱。”

“达斯汀，”他警告道，挑衅地扬起下巴。“你不是那个意思。”

“不，你错了。我就是这个意思， _我们_ 都是。况且，早点提出这一点可以让这场谈话尽快步入正题。”

马克转向克里斯。“你跟他说了，是不是？”

克里斯没来得及说话，达斯汀打断他。“他当然跟我说了。而且我希望你不要用克里斯很八卦这种想法来羞辱他。他会告诉我只是因为他担心你，马克。”

“哇哦，我都不知道有性生活是一种如此严重的痛苦来源。”

“别……别这样。”克里斯说。

“哪样？”

“假装你不觉得这其中存在问题。”

“或者觉得这是因为你的性生活。”达斯汀补充。

“所以我根本就没有私人生活。”马克不停地用脖子做出那种奇怪的抖动动作，这意味着他感到走投无路了。“真有意思。我每天工作18个小时，每周工作6天。你认为我应该把老婆和孩子挤到哪里去？我对自己的生活方式很满意，真遗憾它没能满足你们对幸福生活的要求。”

“要是我们认为你对你的生活感到满意，我们就不会在这里了，马克。”达斯汀说。

“是的，”克里斯也说，“事实就是，尽管你建立了一个网站来管理5亿人的生活，但你却没有能力管理你自己的生活。我相信就连你也能体会到其中的讽刺意味。”

“所以你们就主动请缨来帮我生活？这可真 _贴心_ 。”

“随你怎么发脾气。但就这么定了。我们非要这么做。”

克里斯又靠近一步。“你只有一周的时间，马克。要么你重新联系爱德华多，让他回来，要么我们确保他会看到那些照片。”

马克看起来被震住了。“你……你不能那样做。我会……我会炒了你的。我发誓，我解雇你，并且确保你再也找不到工作。”

“可惜了。你给我的股份早就让我成了个大富翁。要是你把克里斯开了我保证会有大把的客户找上他家门，队能一直排到金门大桥去， _求着_ 他接受新的工作。容我补充，他们当中的任何一个都会是比你更好伺候的甲方。”

克里斯震惊地看着达斯汀。他之前从没、一次都没有，用赞许的口气评论过他的工作。当然反过来说，他也没夸过达斯汀。

克里斯摇摇头，从震惊里回过神来。“很抱歉，马克，但这是唯一的办法。”他说，很奇怪从什么时候开始他成了好警察，而达斯汀在做那个蛮横凶悍的警长。

“给你一周时间。”他们走的时候，达斯汀重复了一次。

自然，马克的应激反应是开展一场编程马拉松。这是他不眠不休的第三天，把自己锁在办公室里，不跟助理之外的任何人接触。助理安静地给马克送一些他不怎么碰的食物和他疯狂摄取的红牛。在这之后，他回家，睡了将近两天。反正他们是这样推测的，因为事实上连他的座机也断了。再一天早上，他重新回到办公室，看起来下定决心要接着来上这么一轮。

到一周快要结束的时候，马克还在办公室里疯狂编程。或许这是个巧合，又或许他确实有意识这就是约定的期限了。他把玻璃墙上的百叶窗放了下来，仿佛正致力于成为全世界最富有的鸵鸟。

克里斯和达斯汀坚定地踱到马克的桌前。当然，马克没有把目光从笔记本电脑上移开。克里斯把手伸向马克，摘掉了他的耳机。马克几乎没有躲。

“你知道我们来了，马克。”

“因为你找不到更有意义的事情可做？我有点担心，毕竟你们俩都是我的员工。”

“你真可爱。别挣扎了。”达斯汀说。

“今天是星期三。”

“所以？”

“别装傻。”

“这是他的电话。”克里斯说，把一张便利贴贴到马克的鼠标垫上。“私人电话、工作电话、公寓电话。现在是新加坡晚上十点，他大概率在家。”

马克出神地望着那张黄色便利贴，这说明他正在想着什么，比方说到底哪个脸书员工最适合帮他藏尸。两具尸体。那些实习生连他走过的地方都崇拜不已，所以他们是可靠的。

“给，用我的手机。”达斯汀说。马克接过来，抿着嘴唇，扬起下巴，终究没有说出那些刻薄话。他使出毫无必要的力道按下号码。

“嗨。不是……是我。”马克说着，克里斯拖着达斯汀离开办公室，把门关上。

最开始的几分钟，无论他们怎么用力贴在门上听，都只能听到一些小声轻语。显然，好景不常。从一句充满讽刺意味的“哦， _你说真的_ ？”开始，事态急转直下。

“那他妈冻结账户这事怎么算，啊？哦，不，别又把账算在我头上！”

克里斯意识到爱德华多一定是气疯了才会不顾保密协议跟马克在电话上吵这个。

“那才不是你在吸引我的注意力！那是你这个被宠坏了的有钱小混蛋想抢回自己的狗屎玩具！”

“哦， _上帝_ 。”达斯汀在他身边呻吟，克里斯不得不承认他感同身受。

“不，根本 **不是** ！我 _告诉过_ 你我需要……别扯上肖恩！”

靠。一旦他们开始说肖恩了，那这事就会变得很完蛋，马上就会。克里斯的手握上了门把手。“ **我他妈也不！** ”马克跺着脚冲出办公室，面色铁青，脸上是货真价实的愤怒。

“满意了？”马克说，把手机扔给达斯汀。“你 _再_ 威胁我一次试试。”他咆哮道，然后转身冲回了办公室，重重地甩上门。

“所以说……”达斯汀张口。

“进展得很不错。”克里斯很难不赞同。

他们不再谈起它。他们努力地不去谈起它，以至于他们几乎不再说话，生怕不小心触碰到这个话题。

然后，三天过去了，达斯汀坐到了克里斯的桌子上，脸上的表情只有一个解释。好吧，两个。不是他爱上了哪个姑娘，就是他在打什么主意。

“说吧，现在该怎么办？”

“我希望你指的是我们刚发布的新应用。”

“可不是嘛。”达斯汀稳如磐石。“说吧，我们现在做点什么？”

“你已经有计划了，不是吗？”

“我当然有。我们得让华多看到那些照片。”

“ _什么_ ？”

“不管我们告诉他什么，他都不会相信的。我们需要一些他无法否认的证据。”

“我们不能……”

“还有 _别的_ 选择吗？”

克里斯沉默良久。然后，“什么时候。”

“他订了一张星期四飞肯尼迪机场的票。可能是去敲定新公寓的事，因为最终期限就在下周，他的房地产经纪人刚刚给他发了封邮件。”

克里斯又沉默良久。久到达斯汀可以把这当作默许。

“完美，就这么定了。”

克里斯叹口气。“一周之后我就会追悔在这个时刻没能阻止你，对吧？”

“你在说笑吗？”爱德华多绷紧下巴，又松开。他听起来在竭力镇定，似乎耗费了惊人的努力来阻止自己大叫出声。又或者用什么凶器狠狠地捶击克里斯和达斯汀。

“我不觉得我们会就此类事项开玩笑。”克里斯说

“你们不能把 _这种烂摊子推给我_ 。”他把文件夹扔到房间另一头，照片散落在达斯汀酒店套房的米色地毯上。这将让克里斯决定采取达斯汀的策略。“你打电话给我，说想和我安静地谈一谈，结果……结果……居然给我看 ** _这个_** ！”

“华——”

“马克跟我 _没关系_ 了，好吗？他不是——”

“我们说有些关于马克的事需要跟你聊聊的时候，你花了多长时间来做出决定？”

“什么？”

“你怎么就那么难承认自己——”

“我是以为你们担心他要把公司卖给微软，所以想找我聊聊投票的事，或者类似的什么业务吧。我没料到……行了，我不会掺和进这事。我很抱歉，但是不。我有我 _自己的生活_ ，好吗？”

“你有吗？”达斯汀一针见血。

“ _什么_ ？”

“你有女朋友吗，爱德华多？或者男朋友？你现任最好的朋友是你姐姐，姑且不提你们俩之间远隔重洋。”

爱德华多无语，说不上来到底是因为生气还是震惊。也可能二者皆有。

“达斯汀想说的是，”克里斯打圆场，狠狠瞪了达斯汀一眼，“要是我们认为这样做有可能破坏另一段健康的情感，我们就不会采用这个方案。”克里斯感谢身为公关的本能帮他生存下来。“要是我们不认为能回馈给你一份更加宜居的生活。”

“听着。你们为什么就不能接受那艘幽灵船已经沉了（that ship has sailed）的事实呢？我们之间已经不可能再……”他慢慢地说。“他上周的那通电话，我想那与你们的介入也有关系？”

克里斯和达斯汀心虚地互看一眼。

“所以你们已经知道我们相处得有多顺利了。”

“马克在沟通方面有些问题，如果他觉得自己处在一个——”

爱德华多苦涩地笑了起来。“暂且不提你把这事说得令人生厌的轻巧，我真是不用别人来告诉我马克有什么 _问题_ ，克里斯。”他用疲惫的手揉了揉眼睛，看了看房间里散落着的照片。“我……我很抱歉。我知道你们是好意，但我就是做不到。”他说着，准备离开。

“你戒掉他了吗？”达斯汀唐突地问。克里斯目瞪口呆地看着他，用嘴型说“ _绝妙_ ”。

爱德华多的肩膀绷紧了，他缓缓转身，看着达斯汀。“什么？”

“我试着理解你说的话。”达斯汀说，耸了耸肩。“你已经不再爱他了。你看到那些照片，一点感觉也没有。你对着其中可能的涵义一点也不在乎。是这样吗？”

“我当然不爱——”

达斯汀挥了挥手。“华多。 _我说真的_ 。”

爱德华多叹气。“纠结这个还有什么意义呢？”

“你说得对。没意义。你就该走出那扇门，找一个好姑娘或好小伙，结婚，在一个房子里养小孩和小狗。哦，等等。你 _做不到_ 。因为要是你能的话，你早就这么做了。”

“达斯汀。”爱德华多嘘声警告。

“又或者……又或者你可以承认你们两个离开彼此都活得十分悲惨的事实。”

“马克他……”长久的沉默。“马克并不——”

达斯汀发出气声。“你是说就像 _你的_ ‘不悲惨’一样？”

爱德华多向他投来的目光可能会让牛奶凝固，但他没有回答。他只是叹了口气，把手插进头发里。

“你不明白。每当回想过去，我都觉得好像整个人生都在绕着马克打转。照顾他，恨他，逃离他，想伤害他就像他……全都是马克。就连现在也是。”顿了顿。“我不觉得我还能承受那些。”过了一会，他又叹了口气，“我很抱歉。”

最后看了一眼克里斯和达斯汀，他走出房间，门被轻轻关上，那声音在一片沉寂中响亮得不可思议。

**_来自_** ：“爱德华多·萨维林”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_前几天真的很抱歉。我不该冲你们发火的。下次再来的时候打电话给我，我请你们吃晚饭。_

**_来自_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”；“爱德华多·萨维林”  
_华多，_  
_也许我们用错了方法，但对马克的关心是真的。_

**_来自_** ：“爱德华多·萨维林”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_我还是觉得你们反应过度了。在我看来它只是一次孤立事件。别管它了。_

_**来自**_ ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
_是我的错觉还是他真的在向我们打探细节？_

**_来自_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_停止你的发散思维，达斯汀。_

**_来自_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”；“爱德华多·萨维林”  
_我不知道你愿意听到多少细节，但那只是冰山一角。_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
_你这是在…… **试探他** ？？？？我的天，休斯！！！我都不知道你还有这样一面，我好骄傲啊！！_

**_来自_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_那像是我会用的龌龊手段吗？_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
_不知道， **你会吗** ？？（因为要是你想这么做，我一定举双手双脚赞同）_

爱德华多没有回最后一封邮件。克里斯理解为他真的无意了解更多细节。达斯汀则认为那代表他正在吞食内疚。

直到两周之后，他们才收到回信。

**_来自_** ：“爱德华多·萨维林”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_马克怎么样了？_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
_你就让我发一个悲伤马克扎克伯格表情包吧。 **求你了** 。_

**_来自_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_你真的不会想要那么做的，达斯汀。 **真的** 。_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
_你真没趣。_

**_来自_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_你一个人的有趣足够我们俩用了。_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
_你到底是怎么做到不用表情符号就让嘲讽如此有感染力的？这是你们公关界的秘密忍者武器吗？_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“爱德华多·萨维林”  
_上周，他轰轰烈烈地得了一次流感。前一天晚上还好好的，和我们在拉摩那披萨店吃饭，第二天早上他就快死了，还死活不去看医生，因为他要亲自跑一遍新个人页的稳定性检测。总之，我让他在脸上的潮红退下来之前不许踏进办公室半步，他则忙着训练自己吃完东西不吐出来。他真是把实习生们吓个半死。我们也不希望公司估值因为CEO得了鼠疫的传言而直线下降。现在他已经完全康复了，不过我觉得实习生还有心理阴影。_

**_来自_** ：“爱德华多·萨维林”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_那个不是流感，是披萨里的凤尾鱼和红酒混在一起吃了。下次再发生这种情况，就给他西尼必利，还要至少两天不喝酒。_

_**来自** ：_“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_上帝啊。_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
_是的。我无话可说。_

**_来自_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“爱德华多·萨维林”  
_谢谢。你一直是我们当中最擅长保养马克的人。_

之后的一个月，达斯汀和克里斯仍在舔舐这场搞CP行动惨败后留下的伤口。

克里斯在一封给爱德华多的筹款晚宴请柬里塞了张手写字条。（ _我不能请你为他而来，但这是一项伟大的事业，所以我在请你不要因为他而不来。_ ）达斯汀一直在黑进活动策划人的邮箱，查看爱德华多有没有回复。克里斯几乎已经放弃希望，同时他也重申了自己的誓言，永远不会再采用达斯汀的策略。

他们在克里斯的办公室里喝咖啡休息。达斯汀躺在沙发上，摆弄着他的手机。突然，他坐起来，开始猛捶克里斯的手臂。

“看！快看啊！”他说着，把手机送到克里斯面前。

**_来自_** ：“爱德华多·萨维林”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_我会考虑。_

克里斯如释重负，甚至懒得嘲笑达斯汀可笑的胜利之舞。

脸书正在为加州的学校进行大规模的资金筹集。马克发誓他要筹得对得起这等规模的善款，基本上每个名字上过Valleywag的人都争先恐后地响应，逮住机会对马克扎克伯格炫耀他们多有钱。当然了。

爱德华多终于还是回复了。差不多算是回复了。也就是说，克里斯有意识他这么做了，但他又赶紧把它忘了，所以他没给马克的助理发往常那种邮件：“ _注意！爱德华多·萨维林到场_ 。”

“高中毕业舞会之后，还没有哪个派对让我这样紧张过。”达斯汀说着，换着脚跳了跳。

“所以你就决定穿回当时的那套西装？还是说缺乏时尚感其实是你向全体硅谷绝望主妇散发求偶信号的赤裸表达？”

“去你的，克里斯。”

然而事实是，克里斯正像达斯汀所描述的一样紧张。不是说马克和爱德华多自打官司之后就没见过面。根本不是那么回事。慈善会，公司会，协商会，还有各大宴会，他们早就习惯了在公开场合狭路相逢，甚至还默契地发明出一套完整的躲避系统，让非专业人士根本意识不到他们在避开彼此—— _专业_ 人士指克里斯和达斯汀。但重点是，他们模仿人机对话的方式已经臻于完美，他们会使用“哦，对不起，恐怕有一个助理/副总裁/随机记者/假想朋友现在在找我”这类借口。

穿礼服的马克相当容易被误认为是个周末兼职服务员的大学生。克里斯清楚他仍像第一次参加慈善会时那样浑身不自在。如今他只是更擅长掩饰了。

他大度地决定马克已经被这位秃顶皇马大亨折磨得够久了，他们谈了足足有十分钟。所以克里斯快步走过去，一把抓过马克的手肘。“非常抱歉打断你们，”他一边说一边把马克拖走，“但我得抢走扎克伯格先生了。地主之谊，你可以想象。”他没给那人抗议的机会，拉着马克走向达斯汀，准确来说，是吧台。

“怎么这么久？”马克不悦地叫了杯伏特加。双份的。

“哦，非常感谢，克里斯。”克里斯拖长了声音夸张地说。“你是一个如此 _了不起_ 的公关，总是照看着我，总是确保我——”

马克笑了，越过杯沿看着他。

突然，达斯汀用手肘捅了捅他，克里斯抬头，看见爱德华多端着一杯香槟，带着迟疑的微笑向他们走近。马克完全愣住了，克里斯忍住没让自己真的去检查一下他的脉搏。

“伙计们，”爱德华多说，拿杯子的手指向克里斯和达斯汀。“嗨，马克。”

马克点头示意他知悉现状。

“恭喜你们，宴会非常成功。这是个很好的点子。”

“实际上，克里斯的主意。”马克简短地说。克里斯以为自己听错了，因为它真的不是。

“不，真的不是。”达斯汀说，克里斯怀疑他现在是不是会读心术了。“是马克的想法。”

爱德华多回头看着马克，眼神变得柔和了。是的，华多模式开启了。“你为什么不承认呢？这是一个很棒的倡议。”

“我是加州居民。”马克耸耸肩。“给纽瓦克之外的其他地方捐款都说不通。”

“而且你这么做全是为了减税，是吗？”爱德华多听起来被取悦了。

马克致力于不去看爱德华多。克里斯饱受折磨，他正在歇斯底里地想着这就像是在观察地球上最令人尴尬的物种的怪异交配过程。还有一瞬间他脑内闪回了荒诞的夏威夷衬衫和那种草帽。他抿了一口香槟掩住笑意。

“所以，”达斯汀开口了，打破这恼人的沉默。“新加坡怎么样？”

“哦，事实上……我最近准备搬回纽约。”

马克猛地抬起头来，但他什么都没说。

“真的假的？”克里斯说，语调里是过度堆砌的热切。所以说他老是打不好扑克。

“是啊。我想……也是时候了。”爱德华多回答道。他现在直接看着马克。

而马克保持缄默。他正一心一意盯着爱德华多左肩上方的某个点。

“听着，马克，”爱德华多尝试开口，往前一步，声音微微低了下来。“上次……”

马克终于看了看爱德华多，他皱眉。“没必要谈那个。”

“或许是。”爱德华多耸肩。“但我仍然想谈，要是你不介意的话。”

马克进退维谷。一方面他不愿意面对答应谈话必定导致的那种剑拔弩张，另一方面他怕拒绝会让爱德华多立刻离开。

“我……我想这不是个谈话的好场合。”

爱德华多微笑，点了一下头。“没错。想出去呼吸点新鲜空气吗？”

克里斯，明天他的半边身体将布满伤痕。因为达斯汀在此期间持续不断地肘击他。

马克看起来十分惊讶。“我……行。好。我很乐意。”他含糊地说着，爱德华多的笑容更灿烂了。

他们走向可以俯瞰花园的阳台。谢天谢地，大多数宾客都在专心听嘉宾发言，所以他们没引来太多的好奇眼光。

他们一走，达斯汀立刻原形毕露，上蹿下跳得像只嗑了药的猴子。“上帝啊，真希望我是个同性恋，因为我现在最想做的就是吻你！”

“别啊，莫斯科维茨先生。我可不是那种放荡的姑娘！”

“哦，得了吧！”达斯汀说。他又快又猛地在克里斯脸颊上扔下一个吻。

克里斯大笑起来。“我还是打算把胜利之吻留到他们俩都毫发无伤地回来之后，要是你不介意的话。”

“你真扫兴。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，达斯汀。”

花园里每一条碎石路上都燃着小小的蜡烛，仿佛一队萤火虫整齐地列队飞行。马克和爱德华多肩并肩走着，沉默着，直到那些音乐和派对上的嘈杂远得像是回声。他们在灯火通明的泳池旁边停下。爱德华多穿了双闪闪发亮的正装皮鞋，漫不经心地踢着路上的鹅卵石。

“上次，”马克突然说。“电话里。我不该那么说你。”

“哦，是啊。我也说了些很过火的话。”

马克点点头。

“我大老远飞过来不是为了继续我们上次吵的架，要是你担心这个的话。”他笑着说。

“好……那很好。”马克不停地点头，摸索着外套的两侧，他试图把手放进仍然缝着的口袋里，没有成功。

“听着，马克。有些事……有些事我想告诉你。”

马克向右歪了歪头，等待着。

“两个月前，克里斯和达斯汀来纽约找过我。他们……他们想给我看些东西。”

就这样，马克不动了。然后他退了一步，远离爱德华多。“可笑至极，不是吗？”

“什么？”

“你以为我要你可怜我？”

“可怜？马克。 _马克_ 。你在说什么……”

“你现在就可以高高在上地滚了，记得带上那些他妈的同情心，回你的新加坡或者其他任何用从我这偷来的钱筑起的老巢。”

爱德华多望着马克，好像他刚刚揍了他一拳。“马克……”

“ **我他妈不要你可怜我，华多！** ”

一开始，相较于马克所言的内容，爱德华多只是震惊于他正在吼。马克不吼。他不需要吼。论起伤人，他残酷的言辞本身已然足够有效，根本无需用吼来推波助澜。但是随着沉默的蔓延，那些语句开始浸入他的身体，爱德华多能够感受到愤怒的战栗从内部吞没了他。

“你……你……你 **混蛋** ！”他终于爆发。“你以为就因为没有狗仔躲在树后面偷拍我，就说明我没 _为你_ 做过蠢事吗？”

“哦，不，你他妈又把错怪到我头上 _试试_ ！你打着参加派对的幌子来这就为了……”

“所以你就是想说，你不愿意再跟我试一次，你坚决不相信我会因为那些他妈的照片回来。行，你愿意怎么想是你的事。但我 _不是_ 。我回来 _就是_ 因为那些照片！”

马克想回到派对上去，但是爱德华多拦住了他的去路。

“你不 _明白_ 吗，马克？这么多年来我一直以为你不在乎！我以为你只是需要我满足你的要求，我以为你不在乎我，不在乎 _我们之间的关系_ 。我以为你想从我这得到的只有钱，就像你要温克莱沃斯的创意或者肖恩的人脉一样，我们不过是你用后即抛的资源。而且——”

“你真的那么想？”

“什么？”

“我利用你，还有肖恩和温克莱沃斯？你真是那么看我的？”

“当然不！耶稣啊，马克。我……当时，打官司的时候，我……我不知道该怎么想。突然有一天我醒来，我在乎的一切都……就只是， _没了_ 。一切。整整五年我都在找一个合理的解释。”

“但显然你相信我冷酷到可以利用所有人。”

“在我生命里最糟糕的那段日子，我整天整天地听格雷琴找方法瓦解你在我心中的形象……我想后来我学会用他们的角度来看你了。”

“我想我们最好把这些都忘了。”马克想从他身边绕过去，但爱德华多再次挡住了他。

“不。”

“不？”

“我不会再这样浪费时间了，马克。我不知道说什么你才能明白，我们之间唯一的区别就是你风光到会有狗仔来偷拍你。所以上帝作证，不想明白你不能就这么回到那个派对上。”

马克没有说话，但至少他也没再继续尝试走开。爱德华多想他的话起效果了。

“马克，我知道你很生气，我也知道你不想让我发现，可是……一开始我也很生气。”

马克嘲弄地一笑。“生气。 _你_ 。”

“你以为我他妈很享受看你和一个男妓搞在一起吗，马克？你就不能给我——”他没有说下去，深深吸了口气。“那不会让我高兴，好吗？那真的不会。”

马克的右手握紧又松开。显然，他完全没了主意。

“你相信迹象吗？”爱德华多没由来地这样问。马克毫不掩饰他的惊讶。“不用说了，我知道你不。但是我相信。你可以觉得我迷信，或者蠢，或者荒谬……随便吧。我是真的相信命运有时候愿意善待我们，它给我们看一些容易被忽略的小事，但其中蕴含了正确的方向。我知道你要说我——”

“史提芬妮·阿提斯（tsn里达达暗恋、启发了情感状态栏的那位。译注）。”马克看着泳池，突然开口。水面的波纹映衬得他的表情更加晦暗不明。

“什么？”

“她就是……达斯汀的……算了。是的，我知道你想说什么。跟命运没关系，当然，那就只是一串随机事件。但是我知道你想说什么。”

“好。那你是否愿意把这些……随机事件当作我们之间的第二次机会？”

随后的沉默如此漫长。任何一个不了解马克的人都会认为他已经退出了这场谈话。而爱德华多什么也没说。因为他认得马克轻咬下唇的样子，他知道那是马克在郑重地思忖他刚才所说的一切。

终于，马克抬起了头。“刚刚那番话，你排练了多久？”他的嘴角泛着极轻微的笑意。爱德华多如释重负。

“从新加坡飞来真的挺久的。况且飞机上有一大堆梅格·瑞恩的电影。”

他们站得很近，近到胸膛几乎相抵。这很有趣，爱德华多想，他们曾经这样做过一百万次，而现在他仍在迟疑，就像他不知道要如何真正触碰马克。但后来一切都不重要了，因为马克也在向他靠近。马克尝起来一如既往，他的吻坚定、不屈不挠。他把手插进爱德华多的发丛，这样等他们回到派对上的时候，所有人就都能一眼看穿他都去做了些什么。

“马克。 _马克_ 。派对。”

“去他的派对。”马克嘟哝了一句，接着吻他。

“这是你的派对，马克。”当他们停下来换气的时候，他说。马克抗议地哼了一声算是回应。“好了，我们回去吧。”马克抓着爱德华多礼服的翻领，显然根本不想动。爱德华多笑了。“你去拯救完教育系统还有别的垃圾，我会在这的。”

“我现在相信你真的是来参加派对的了。”

爱德华多大笑起来，他牵起马克的手，拉着他往回走。等到音乐声越来越响，透过开着的窗户能听见里面隐约的笑声之后，马克倏然停下来。爱德华多转过身，马克定定地看着碎石路。

“你会吗？”马克低声问。

“会什么？”

“在这。”

爱德华多感到笑容在他的唇边舒展。“是的，马克。我会。”

“嗯。我觉得他们俩看上去挺健康的。没有可视损伤，除非把爱德华多精美的发型也算在内，但就我个人而言，我觉得这是一次大获全胜。”

克里斯哼了一声。

“事实上，”达斯汀又说，“我会说这是一种正向 _增长_ 。”克里斯瞥了达斯汀一眼，当然了，他正以一种下流的方式挑起眉毛。

马克和爱德华多朝他们走来，爱德华多一边从路过的托盘上取了两杯香槟，一杯给马克。马克感激地笑了。

“靠。我就该跟你赌点什么的。”

“怎么，还想把大一输给我的五十美金赢回去？”

达斯汀哀叹。“那不公平！我有差不多 _两天_ 没去！”

“你那时候就该学会不要挑战专家，莫斯科维茨。”

“你不是跟我说‘基佬的基达更好使’这事是骗人的吗？”

“我刚才自称专家，不是在搞基这个面向上。我指的是做人。”

克里斯完全忽视掉达斯汀怨毒的反击，迎接这对爱情鸟的到来。克里斯不能相信他刚刚把他们比喻成什么。他绝对跟达斯汀混得太久了。

“所以——相信你们进行了一场很顺利的…… _谈话_ ？”

“达斯汀，我求你放过你的眉毛，你可能会导致它们损伤过度无法复原。”马克说。爱德华多在香槟杯后轻笑起来。马克回头看他，露出得意的笑。

“可以了！”克里斯介入。“你正好赶上做你的演讲。”

马克呻吟。

“你要演讲？”爱德华多问。

马克沉痛地点了点头。

“你（们）早点想通、克服这一困难，你们不就可以早点 _离开_ 了吗？”克里斯开始对达斯汀另眼相看了，他居然能在一个正常尺码的句子里塞下这么多的意有所指。

“我不觉得这有什么意义。”

“我们谈过这个了，马克。”克里斯抱怨。“你就……想着教练教你的，有提词器呢，不要到处乱看。”

“我不想去讲笑话。为什么我一定得讲笑话？”

“你知道为什么。”达斯汀用一种饱经磨难的口吻说。“说笑话会让大家相信你其实是个人类。”克里斯看了他一眼。

“行了……走吧。”克里斯说，开始把马克往舞台上拖。两步之后，马克转过身对着爱德华多，看起来就像是他迫切地想说什么，却挑选不出合适的语句。

“我……”

“我会在吧台等你。”爱德华多说。这似乎正是马克等待良久必须要听的那句话。因为紧接着他展露微笑，不用克里斯拖拽就往前走去。

克里斯把马克送到那位表情严肃的女士手上，她已经在台上等着了。随后她在阵阵掌声中为马克做了开场。

“谢谢。”马克开口了。他花了很多精力来学习如何假装公开演讲并不是一种比死还糟的体验。他的笑容以假乱真。“首先，我向你们保证，我完全知晓作为一个大学辍学生来倡导教育重要性的讽刺之处。” 马克开始了幽默史上最尴尬的一场演讲。好在似乎没人在意，因为听众们完全配合马克的讲稿，在每个笑点礼貌地大笑。

克里斯没听后半程的演讲，他回去找爱德华多和达斯汀，感谢上帝他们给他准备好了一杯苏格兰威士忌。

“你们怎么把他训练成这样的？”爱德华多指着舞台问。

“你不会想知道的。”克里斯灌下一大口酒。

“反正据我所知，他的最后一任教练还在接受心理辅导。”达斯汀打趣说。

爱德华多笑了。

“所！以！”达斯汀开始了。克里斯的内心哀嚎起来。

“我知道你在尽力低调，达斯汀，但你那股洋洋得意根本是放射性的。”爱德华多说道。

“好吧……”

爱德华多叹口气，举起一只手。“只是……谢谢你。”

“什么？”

“别让我说第二遍。谢谢你们。你们两个都是。要是没有你们两个强行介入，我永远都不会回来。好了，现在我们得假装刚才那段对话从来没发生过。”

显然达斯汀不愿意放过这茬。但是马克的演讲正好结束，所以他们有义务加入鼓掌的行列。待到掌声平息时，马克已经设法从涌向他的人潮中分海而来，回到朋友们当中。爱德华多直接把杯子递给他，马克一饮而尽。

“那些教练一定很厉害，你都能去参加国会联席会议了。”爱德华多笑着说。马克严肃地盯着他，但他没撑太久，嘴角的笑意出卖了他。他们并肩而立，身体轻轻碰触彼此，几乎是不加掩饰地贴在对方身上。爱德华多的笑容亮得大概可以给一个小国供电，而马克……嗯，他使用了一个马克世界里应当被解读为快乐的表情。这既恐怖又可爱。

“我们要走了。”马克突兀地宣布。

“谢天谢地。”克里斯说。“我工作能力再强也受不起CEO和联合创始人在自助餐桌上来了一发这种新闻。而且明天我真的需要保持精力撑过这场宿醉，要是你不介意的话。”

达斯汀则在不遗余力地点头。“是的。虽然我觉得在经历了五年的性爱受挫之后，就算是堆满乳蛋饼的小破桌子你们也不会嫌弃。”

克里斯咳了一声，马克眯起眼睛看达斯汀，而爱德华多默默地被逗笑了。

“我想这就是我们该退场的信号了。”他说。

“我会祝你们过得愉快。但另一方面我有意规避对于马克性生活的一切想象。”达斯汀在从此获趣上无所不用其极。

“我还是可以解雇你，你知道。”

克里斯讥笑道。“你当然能。”

“哦，还有，或许你明天可以晚点再来公司？比如说，午餐之后怎么样？你知道的，可能有人会想在这里多留一会，玩到尽兴。”

“别担心，达斯汀。他会 _相当_ 晚的，要是我有发言权的话。”爱德华多说。

马克的耳朵变成了一种有趣的红色。爱德华多笑起来，他把手放在马克背上，一路把他带向出口，而马克无意识地靠向他的指引。“我们为什么不在任何人被开除之前离开呢？”

马克点头。“克里斯，看好达斯汀，别让他作任何会上油管热门的蠢事。”

达斯汀戏剧性地捂住胸口。“你伤害了我，我们无畏的领袖!”

“离麦克风远点，我保证我们不会有事。”

“玩得开心点，伙计们。”爱德华多的语调里有不动声色的焦躁，他拽拽马克的手肘。马克含糊地挥了挥手，跟着爱德华多走了。

他们前脚刚走，达斯汀就说，“所以，你觉得他们再过多久会去登记？”

“现在是不是又到了我提醒你破壳之前别数鸡（count one's chickens before they hatch，意为打如意算盘，多用于否定。即克里斯提醒达斯汀别想得太美，认为他们一定能结婚。译注）的时候了？”

“对对。除了事实上他们在哈佛已经结过一次婚了。而且，请谨记，身为脸书雇员，我们 _永远_ 禁止谈论鸡，除非是跟开心农场相关。所以你得重新找一个不涉及禽类的说法了。”

克里斯发出气声。“非常正确。两个都是。”

“你知道，要是有一天我们真的被脸书开除了，我们就该创立一个自己的相亲网站。”

“比如？书呆爱你.com？”

“听起来可真不错。”

“那你是不是得先把自己的书呆爱情解决？”

“你是在暗示我吗，休斯小姐？”

“我倒还没有 _那么_ 醉。”

“哦哦哦，那我们最好给你续杯。”

克里斯对此的应对措施是从邻桌拿了一个蟹饼，然后扔到达斯汀头上。

_六个月后_

爱德华多出差一个星期了。通常而言，马克不会在意今天是星期几，甚至现在是几点，说实话，他看时间只是为了时不时提醒自己吃饭和睡觉。那也只是有时。但如今爱德华多在他的生活里归位了，他的工作日被爱德华多囊括进一种程序：始于一个咖啡味的早晨，结束则是他打电话叫马克回家。家。是的，他们大概需要尽快就此展开一场谈话。马克又在手机上看了一次时间。 _10:53_ 。飞机的降落时间是10:28，天知道他们又到哪里去了，难道一路飞回纽约了吗？

终于， _终于_ ，门开了，旅客们鱼贯而出，一张张夜航的脸上写满疲倦，衣衫不整，睡眼惺忪。

爱德华多的衬衫看上去有些许褶皱，但除此之外几乎看不出他刚在机舱里窝了六小时。一看见马克，他的脸上就迸出大大的笑容。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

马克给了他一个尴尬的单手拥抱，在他们分开之前，爱德华多快速地在他脸上吻了一下。马克知道他在脸红。他恨这个。他们并肩出了航站楼，走向停车场，肩膀毫无必要地相互碰撞。马克不住地用余光打量爱德华多，就好像在一周的分别之后他指望从这张脸上看出点什么变化来。

等到他们来到马克的车旁，爱德华多把所有行李都好好地放进后备箱之后，马克猛地把他推到车上，吻他，那是从爱德华多踏上加州领土的第一秒开始他就渴望做的。

“嗨。”他们分开的时候，马克痴迷地说。

“这才是我期待的欢迎仪式。当心，别人可能会以为你真的很想念我。”

“一小时后就有去纽约的飞机，你赶紧买票回去。”

爱德华多只是大笑，他抓起马克连帽衫的前襟，把他拉进又一个吻里。

等他们好不容易起床，已经是快要晚上了。不过也没人指望马克今天回去上班，因为过去一周每个早上他都在公司，工作，或者睡觉。克里斯起先可怜他，后来威胁他，让他至少每八小时睡一小会，吃点东西。

爱德华多给他们做了顿只来得及在晚上吃的午餐，穿着内裤和旧运动t恤在厨房里闲逛。马克在把笔电放在流理台边上，开始查看收件箱。克里斯发了封新邮件，主题全部大写：“ **在做其他事情之前先读这个** ”。马克皱了皱眉。因为冷静如克里斯，他从来不用大写。

**_来自_** ：“克里斯·休斯”  
**_发给_** ：“马克·扎克伯格”；“爱德华多·萨维林”  
**_主题_** ： **在做其他事情之前先读这个**  
_除非布拉德·皮特和安吉丽娜·朱莉明天分手，不然下周三的《人物》杂志封面上的照片都会是这个。如果你想让我把新闻压下来，跟我说。_  
_尽管我个人认为，我们不需要。_

 _附件_ ：  
旧金山国际机场抵达照.jpg

“华多？”

“嗯？”

“你可能会想看看这个。”

爱德华多在平底锅里搅着什么东西，然后朝马克走过来。他把下巴放在马克的肩膀上，越过他看向屏幕，马克能感觉出他是从什么时候开始认出这是什么的，因为爱德华多在他身后一瞬间绷紧了。

“哦，天哪。哦， _天哪_ 。”爱德华多呼吸都急促了。他往后退，开始在厨房里踱起步来，抓着头发，每隔几秒钟就要感叹一句“ _哦，天哪_ ”。马克站起来，在午餐烧起来之前把火关了（他不会做饭，但那不意味着他不能预防一场火灾）。

“好吧，”爱德华多说。“别担心。别怕。我们打给克里斯。我确定他搞得定，一定会没事的，而且……”

“我知道你说得很对，”马克随意地打断他。爱德华多根本没在听。

“……没错，这大概得花一大笔钱压下去，但是不用恐慌，不要担心，一切都会尽在掌控，而且……等等。”爱德华多看着他，眯起眼睛。“你没惊慌。你为什么不惊慌？”

“ _你_ 又为什么要惊慌？他们早晚都要发现的，华多。”

爱德华多眨了眨眼。

“你是说……你不介意？”

马克看着他的眼睛。这是难得的他希望能展露出像爱德华多用眉毛展露的感情的三分之一的时刻。“不啊。一点也不。”很显然，这起作用了。因为爱德华多笑起来，抓着马克的后颈吻上他。

**_来自_** ：“马克·扎克伯格”  
**_发给_** ：“克里斯·休斯”；“爱德华多·萨维林”  
**_抄送_** ：“达斯汀·莫斯科维茨”  
_华多说他最喜欢第三张，大概因为他是个小姑娘，从那个角度看起来我们就像在牵手。但我们其实没牵。我希望最后一张上封面，华多肯定会为了不让他妈妈看见他像个青少年似的约会而买下达德郡的所有杂志。这是无价的。_  
_我相信你已经写好了一份非常优秀的新闻稿，我们明天可以看一看。_  
_PS. 克里斯，你真以为偷偷发给达斯汀不会被我发现吗？_

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> 发旧同人最令人痛苦的就是克制住修改的冲动。


End file.
